


Ria and her Bitties

by IconicAnemone



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), One Big Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IconicAnemone/pseuds/IconicAnemone
Summary: Ria Montgomery's adventures with her growing family
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Drizzle

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know I have other wips to work on, but it seems like this is doing well as I write it.I
> 
> Also, I've been amassing a collection of bitties on Tumblr, and I need a way to develop them. So I've decided to write about them.
> 
> Each chapter that I introduce a new bitty, I will credit their creator and the person who helped me get them.
> 
> Most of the bitties I get has adoption scenarios, so I will be using them to create 1st PoVs with a little more info.
> 
> I will also be up for RPs, which will be cannon and placed in the timeline. (Aka this fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ria adopts a bitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to @butterbitties on Tumblr for the bitties shown in this chapter

“‘Get a bitty,’ she says,” I said as I paced in front of a bitty adoption center. “‘You need someone in your life. Well thanks, Anna-” I fussed, as I turned to face the door. “For sending me here without warning.”

My best friend, Anna, dropped a bomb recommending that I adopt a bitty as we were driving back to my place. When I said that it sounded cool, and I'd like to see, she almost immediately pulled up and abandoned me at the doorstep of this adoption center.

I sighed, as I walked in. A bell jingled as a (TK) looked over a desk. 

"Hello!" She said, a plate on her desk claiming her name was Elf. “May I help you?”

“Yeah,” I said, looking around, seeing a screen door looking into another hallway. “Umm, could I have a list of the bitties up for adoption?”

“Certainly.” She said, pulling out a pamphlet. She handed it to me, and I took it, nodding a thanks.

I went over to some seats by the entry door, and sat down, flipping the pamphlet open. I looked through the pages, taking note of all the bitties up for adoption. The ones for adoption at this center were called butterbitties. Apparently these were butterfly bitties. That's all there was to that. 

Some of them caught my eyes. The exclusive Midnight was beautiful, but a notice right under the picture claimed that it was rare, and that there were none available. I was okay with that. I then narrowed down my choices to Poppys, Starbursts, and Dewdrops. 

Poppys and Starbursts seemed like they were both good, but for some reason, I felt drawn to the dewdrops. Them being fragile should have been a red flag, but it didn’t stop me from feeling, feeling like they were for me. 

I stood up and walked over to the desk. “May I adopt a dewdrop butterbitty?” I asked as I set the pamphlet down. 

“Of course.” Elf said, smiling, and motioned me to follow her. We went through the screen door, and walked down the hallway, shortly arriving at the third door down. Elf opened the door and I followed her in a room that looked like a little forest meadow. Blue and green colors decorated the walls, while a little pond laid at the center. With all the cool colors, I expected it to be a bit cooler than it actually was. 

Elf took me by the hand and guided me to the lake, pulling me down to my knees so that my hand was fully submerged in the water.

“Wait,” she said, her voice laced with eagerness and patience. A minute later, I gasped, feeling something touch my hand, gentilly, yet tentatively. “There he is,” Elf smiled.

The Dewdrop peeked out of the water and blinked at me. Although he was in the water, the butterbitty seemed strangely dry. Elf gestured for me to raise my hand, and the Dewdrop sat happily in my palm. A feeling welled up inside me, causing me to laugh nervously. He was definitely dry. Seemed like he was made for the water. 

“Come on,” Elf said, pulling up onto my feet, then out of the room. “Let's get you signed.”

The bitty was completely quiet in my hand, just staring at me with an easy air, looking a little curious. 

I signed the papers, and said farewell to the (TK), before leaving the shop with my new companion. 

I pulled out my phone and shot a quick photo, sending it to Anna. 

  
  


Me: _This what you wanted?_

Anna Banana: _OMG, I’ll pick you up!_

  
  


I smiled, and looked at the butterbitty in my hand. He chirped, giving me a small smile.

“Welcome to the family,” I said, thinking of what to name him, nodding I got it. “Drizzle. My name is Ria.”


	2. Drizzle's Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ria and Anna go shopping for Drizzle

“So you actually did what I suggested.” Anna asked, turning the wheel to take a right.

“Yep,” I said, brushing Drizzle’s back with the back of my finger. I had already explained what happened. My best friend was just asking for confirmation. 

“Whoo,” SHe said, shaking her head. “I would have expected you to get someone more energetic.”

“Yeah,” I said, looking out the window. “It just felt like a dewdrop was the best choice for me.”

“After running a search, I found out some stuff about dewdrops.” She said, handing me her phone. opened up to a bullet list. scrolling through, I read a bunch of ‘fun facts’ and tips on taking care of them.

“I see you did your research.” I mumbled, wondering how she could have done that so quickly, before exiting out of the page to see a list of bullet lists for each of the butterbitties. I held it up to her. “Really?”

“What?” She asked, innocently. 

“You’re crazy.” I said, shaking my head. 

“You’re crazy!” She argued.

“Triilll!” Drizzle said, breaking his silence.

“Oh, hey Drizzle.” Anna said, catching the bitty’s attention. “Do you know sign language?”

The dewdrop blinked, before putting his hand into a fist and nodding it.

“Awesome!” Anna exclaimed after looking. “Both me and Ria took a class a while ago, so we can speak it.”

‘That’s cool’ Drizzle signed, looking up at me. I gave him a smile as Anna pulled into a parking spot.

“This isn’t my house,” I said as Anna turned off the car.

“We got to get some stuff for the little guy.” She said as she climbed out. SIghing, I followed her lead, setting Drizzle on my shoulder as I exited the car.

“Put him on your head.” Anna said as we walked towards the sore entrance. “Apparently it's a trend.”

“You okay with that?” I asked the dewdrop, looking at him. “I won’t be able to see you.”

‘That’s fine.’ Drizzle said.

“Alright.” I replied, holding out my hand to help him up. 

We walked in, and Anna immediately dragged me over to the bitty section, where she started to grab everything off the shelves.

“Anna,” I said sternly, picking up a bitty bed out of the basket. “We don’t need most of this stuff.”

“Oh,” She meekly said, setting a whole wardrobe bundle back onto the shelf. “Right.”

“We should probably get some help.” I said, looking around for a staff member. Spotting a manticore with the shop’s shirt, I waved them over. “How can I help you?” They asked.

“Hey, can you help us get the basic necessities for my dewdrop here?” I said, gesturing to the top of my head.

The manticore looked at Drizzle for a moment, before nodding, giving me a smile. “Luckly, bitties don’t need much custom items. Mostly clothes for those who wear them. Your dewdrop doesn’t need much of anything, but,” They went over a couple of stalls, Anna and me following them. They stopped in front of displays of tanks, and they gestured at one. “Dewdrops are a bitty who enjoy water, much like turtles, so I recommend getting a tank for them to swim in.”

“I never would have realized,” Anna muttered, looking at the different tanks. 

“Thank you,” I nodded to them slightly, making sure Drizzle didn’t fall. “I’m going to have to look up what I need to do to install a tank.”

“You’re welcome.” They said, smiling. “If you need any help, don’t hesitate to find me.”

They then left, leaving us in the alse. I held up my hand to my bitty, carrying him down. “Did you see anything you wanted?” I asked, holding him in front of me.

He looked around, before moving his hands around. ‘I think I saw something in alse seven.’

“Alright now!” I said, heading off. I stopped for a second to turn back to my friend. “You coming?”

“Go,” Anna said, having a distant look in her eye as she stared at the tanks. She probably wasn’t looking at the tanks. “I’ll catch up with you at the register.”

“Kay.” I said, turning and heading down to alse seven.

Reaching it, Drizzle chirped, pointing at a rack. Following his finger, I saw a very fluffy blue blanket, covered with white clouds. Walking over, I reached both hands for it, letting the dewdrop feel it as I did the same. “You like it?”

He trilled, signing. ‘It’s really soft!’

“We’re getting it then,” I said, pulling it down into my arms. Drizzle hopped out of my palm and into the bundle, so I carefully made my way to the cash register, making sure I didn’t drop my cargo. 

I spotted Anna at the register rifling through some papers. “Hey.” I said, coming up to her.

She quickly hid the papers, pressing them to her chest. “Hey Ria!” She smiled, showing her teeth. “Where’s Drizzle? You didn’t abandon him, did you?”  
  


The bitty popped his head out of the blanket bundle, blinking.

“There you are.” Anna said, stuffing the papers into her purse. “You guys ready to go?”

“Just let me check out.” I said, heading to an open register. The guy gave me a customer service smile as he rang up the blanket. After that, we went to the car to drive home.

“What were you looking at back there?” I asked as we were halfway home.

“Something.” Anna said, glancing at me for a quick second. “I’ll tell you later.”

“Alright.” I said, leaning back. I watched Drizzle as he watched the scenery fly by, fiddling with the blanket in his claws. 

A feeling of happiness washed over me. Just the thought of bringing home someone, it brought a smile to my face. 

My smile grew when Drizzle looked up to me, with love in his eyes, and a smile on his face. It’s strange how two people can find each other, and grow to love each other before the day ends.

Anna pulled into my driveway next to my own van. I watched Drizzle’s wonder grow as we climbed out.

“Hey Driz?” I asked, “You wanna close your eyes for the grand reveal?”

He looked up at me and nodded, before pulling an edge of the blanket over his head. 

Anna and I giggled as we walked into the house. I set the blanket on the couch in front of the window. “You can look now.”

The dewdrop uncovered himself, and gazed around his home. After taking a scan with a smile, he turned to me, and that smile grew.

My face was mirroring him. I covered my face and swayed. “Why am I smiling so much!”

Both Anna and Drizzle laughed as I peeked from behind my fingers. I knew that this was just the beginning. My life was just going to get a whole lot crazier.


	3. Champ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna convinces Ria to adopt another bitty. (Another!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OG Bitties created by Momma Cry.
> 
> Based off of an adoption scenario from BittyUniverse on Tumblr

Anna slapped down some papers next me on the couch as Drizzle looked up from his snack.

“Yes?” I asked, not looking up from my computer.

“I think you should get a support bitty.” She said, crossing her arms. 

It has been a few days since I brought Drizzle home. Anna gave us three days alone to get to know each other even more, even though she had something on her mind. Seems like she couldn’t wait anymore

I paused my work on my computer and took the papers, the colors reminding me of the papers she got at the store. “You’ve been thinking about this?”  
  


“I kind of was expecting you to get one of the butterbitties that could be a support bitty.” Anna said, rubbing her neck. “But since you chose Drizzle, I thought maybe I could give you a list of bitties that are meant to be for, you know.”

“I do.” I said, rifling through the papers. They were mostly pamphlets showing bitties from Momma Cry, the first licensed bitty holder, and Anna had marked the ones that seemed like good support bitties.

“Just making sure,” I said, waving the papers at her. “If I decide to get one that you didn’t mark, you won’t be upset?”

“Maybe a little.” Anna said, sitting next to me. “But it’s your decision in the end. If you decide that Drizzle is the only bitty you’ll get,” She looked at me winking. “Then maybe I can get you a support animal.”

I laughed, setting the papers aside. “I’ll think about it. I’ll tell you what I think later.”

“That’s all I’m asking.” She said, nodding. She stood up, scratched Drizzle, who gave a slight purr, then left, leaving me to look at the pamphlets at my leisure. 

Which I did. That night, after dinner and I set up Drizzle with a movie he wanted, I sat in the kitchen to preview the options, and do some research on my computer. Seemed like the Bitty Universe Center was the closest adoption center, and they had all the bitties available.

A couple of bitties stood out for me, and I made my own bullet points for their pros and cons.

A noise alerted me to the flightless butterbitty coming over, and I turned and put my hand down to help him up.

“Are you okay with me adopting another bitty?” I asked. Even if I narrowed the options to one, and was preparing to adopt them, I would immediately stop if Drizzle wasn’t comfortable with it. 

Driz looked at my bullet points, as well as the pictures for illustration. He then pointed. ‘I think that one is good.’

“You think?” I asked, looking at the one he liked. I nodded, smiling. “How do you feel about picking one up tomorrow?”

He trilled, one of his favorite noises. ‘That will be great!’

“Good.” I said, turning off my computer. “Then it’s bath time before bed.”

He chirped his agreement as we went to the bathroom.

  
  
  


The next day, we drove to the Bitty Universe bitty center, with Drizzle on the dashboard. I could tell he was excited, his antennae and wing quivering.

We walked in, to where the owner of the center, Peng XingYu was behind the counter. I had called her yesterday before I went to bed, asking if I could slot myself in to adopt a certain bitty for a service bitty. 

“Hey.” I said, greeting her with Drizzle on my head. “I’m the one who asked if I could adopt a Poppy.”

“Ah yes.” She said. “Miss Mongomery, correct?”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“Okay.” She said, nodding for me to follow her. “All of our more paternal bitties are trained in special needs care. I myself have Aspergers. You’ll find no shortage of caring souls here.”

We entered the Poppy area, where the bitties were grouped together, chatting about a potential buyer. They slowly died off as they looked at me and Drizzle. 

“Hello.” I said, sitting down on the ground. “We’re here to find someone to adopt as a support bitty.”

One of them, most probably the leader, stood forward. “What kind of services do you need?”

“Drizzle here,” I said, pointing to the butterbitty on my head. “Needs someone who is calmer, due to Dewdrops being more fragile. And I have Autism, and need help getting stuff into a schedule, help organize activities that help with my arthritis, stop my procrastination, as well as support for my anxiety out in public.”

I spotted a few faces in the group of understanding, but one of them stepped forwards before anyone could respond and gave us a little bow.

“I’d be happy to be a part of such a unique and lovely family.” He smiles. I smiled back as he climbed onto the hand I set down, and I lifted him to my head to perch with Drizzle. The poppy cooed over the dewdrop’s single wing, and Drizzle’s lovely markings. 

Drizzle chirped with a slight tune at the end as I stood up, leaving the enclosure. He seems to like our new family member. 

As I signed the paperwork with Peng, I heard him talking to Drizzle about ideas on how to help me. Relaxation techniques, organization of my time, and dividing things into steps to help make the tasks seem smaller. 

“Thank you.” I tell Peng, smiling, before turning around to head back to the car. 

“Bye!” I heard the poppy say as we left. 

Entering the car, he hopped down onto the passenger seat as I helped Drizzle to his level.

“Now all we need to do is give you a name.” I said as I started up the van. “I just don’t know what to give you.”

“That’s fine!” He said, the poppy’s smile so precious. “You don’t need to name me immediately.”

“I’m gathering that you don’t already have a name.” I said as I pulled out onto the road.

The bitty’s eyes widened, before laughing softly. “I think you’re fun!” He says, sitting down next to Drizzle.

A couple of minutes passed with me concentrating on the road, so I slightly jerked when the poppy spoke up. 

“That does sound like a good name!” He said, responding to Drizzle’s silent suggestion for a name. 

“What is?” I asked, glancing at them.

“Champ!” He supplied. 

I mulled that over for a second. “Do you like that name?”

“Yes, I do.” He said, smiling at us.


	4. Champ's Organization

Exiting the bathroom, I stop, staring at the bitty who was standing there with a list in his hands.

“What’s this?” I asked, bending down to grab it. 

“It’s a list of exercises to do every morning to help with joint swelling.” Champ said, bouncing on his toes.

I walk to the kitchen, reading the list. Most of the things were mainly focusing on the ankles and knees, where most of the pain was coming from.

“This looks amazing, I said as I sat down at the kitchen table, where I set Drizzle with his breakfast before I got ready for the day. I got out my own food while Champ started eating his breakfast. “I’ll get started on it after breakfast.”

“After that, we can take a walk!” Champ said after swallowing his food. 

Yesterday we brought Champ home, and I’d say that it was a little, how do I say it, too short of a time to fully get together and work on a schedule together. But Champ was determined to help me, so I would see how his schedule would work out.

After I finished my food, I stood up and went to the wall to do my exercises with the audience of my bitties. 

“That’s all done.” I said, bouncing on my toes. “Alright. Who wants to come with me on my walk.”

“Do you want to, Drizzle?” Champ asked. 

The dewdrop shook his head, so Champ turned to jump onto my passing shoulder as I headed to the door.

I closed my door behind me as Champ tugged my hair a little. “If we jog, then we can reach my destination in fifteen minutes.”

“Champ.” I said, turning my head to look at him as I started walking. “It’s called a walk for a reason.”

“Oh,” He said, drooping. “Okay.”

I smiled. “Thanks though. I already have a route planned out. Maybe we can go jogging another day?”

“That sounds good!” He said, smiling at me.

I smiled back as I walked, enjoying the slight breeze with rain in the air. If it wasn’t too hard, we could spend some time outside in the rain. Drizzle might like it. 

We walked there in silence, me being stupid forgetting my headphones. But I ran scenes in my head to write down when we got back home. Hopefully I wouldn’t forget them when I sat down in front of my computer.

An hour passed, and I chuckled at Champ’s amusement when we showed up back home, my route making a loop without him noticing. 

We went back inside, and I quickly greeted Drizzle, him looking up from a book he was reading on my bookshelf. I got my laptop and sat down onto the couch, flipping it open.

“Hey, Ria?” Champ asked, a shelf below Drizzle. He was propping up a book. “What’s this? It has pictures, but when I open it, It says that the beginning is the end.” 

“That’s a manga.” I said, “More specifically, a pokemon special manga. It’s a japanese graphic novel, which reads right to left.”

“Wow,” He said, gazing at it. “That’s so cool!” 

“There are more mangas than pokemon, as well as the western graphic novels, so if you like that, I can see about getting some more.”

“Thanks Ria!” He said, before jumping off the bookshelf, and carrying the book over to one of the chairs.

I smiled as I typed, shaking my head at his enthusiasm. 

A while had passed, and my well of writing dried up temporarily. I decided that I would get off my laptop and watch something on the TV, so I grabbed the remote and pulled up Mythbusters.

I didn’t notice it when Champ looked up from his reading to frown at the screen, but then looked back at his book.

One episode passed, and as I continued with the next one, the poppy stood up and came over, jumping onto the couch.

“You gotta get back to work!” Champ said, dragging my laptop over. 

“Champ,” I said, putting my hand on the computer. “My job being a writer means that I don’t have a strict schedule. I can manage not doing it right now.”

“Okay,” Champ said, pouting. He suddenly perked up. “If you’re not working right now, we can go get a tank for Drizzle!” 

The dewdrop popped his head up from where he was reading, blinking at hearing his name.

“Give me a minute,” I said, giving Champ a look, “And we’ll get going.”

“Okay!” He said as I resumed the episode. 

Unfortunately, Champ took that seriously, and after exactly a minute, he bugged me again.

“Champ,” I said, pausing it again, it landed on an awkward moment of Tory falling off of the bicycle. “Let me finish this episode. Okay?”

“Okay,” He mumbled, looking at his feet.

“Champ,” I said, giving him a kind look. “We will go to the store to get a tank for Drizzle. But you need to give me a chance to finish the thing I’m doing. If you remind me before I start anything else, I’d like that. And maybe we can get something for you at the store.”

“Okay,” He said, sitting down, still a little disappointed. 

I frowned a little, but not knowing what else to do, I resumed the episode, but my mind was on Champ for the rest of it. What was I supposed to do? Drizzle wasn’t this frustrating. It was like taking care of a child somewhat, except the kid was bugging me to do something for me. 

Champ didn’t need to remind me to stop watching. I turned off the TV, standing to stretch. The bitty stood up, and went to get my car keys.

“Do you want to come with us, Drizzle?” I asked, grabbing my wallet from above him. 

‘Sure’ he chirped, getting onto my outstretched hand. I set him onto my head as Champ climbed the bookshelf like a ladder, ending up on my shoulder, where he handed off my keys into my hand.

I climbed into the car and drove off, heading to the same store we got Drizzle’s blanket. Parking, we went in, where I nearly immediately saw the manticore from before.

“Oh, hey!” I said, waving. 

“They dewdrop lady!” They said, waving back. “Are you going to need any help?”

“Yes I am.” I said, nodding carefully, due to Drizzle. “We came by to get a tank and have it installed.”

“You might want an easy, self installed tank then.” They said, leading me to the alse we were in a week or less ago. “That’s a little better in my opinion, because that means less people in your house.”

“Ria,” Champ got my attention. “We should get a bigger tank to hold more bitties, just in case.”

“You’re probably right.” I nodded as we came to a stop.

“For more than one bitty,” The store employee said, trailing their claw across the different tanks before pointing at one. “This one would be best for self installing,” He then pointed at another one. “That would be good if you wanted someone else to install it for you.”

I looked at both, checking the prices and complexity of them. 

“I think I get this one.” I said, pointing at the one that needed a professional to do it. “You good with that Drizzle?”

He sang a little tune as Champ looked at it, frowning. “Are you sure, Ria?”

“I might be lazy,” I shrugged, “Or I just don’t want to mess it up.”

“Okay,” Champ said, a frown still on his face.

I turned to the staff. “Sorry if I’m a little lost, but can I ask you how to schedule it so someone can instal the tank today?”

“No need to apologize.” They said, leading me. “We can work that out in the back.”

After doing all that, which included paying for the tank and the installation to happen at 1, I made my way back into the shelves, dropping Drizzle off in the blanket alse. 

“Can you stay here?” I asked the dewdrop. “I think it would be a lot more comfortable here than waiting for Champ to find something.”

‘You go on’ He said, chirping. 

“Okay.” I said, before turning to the bitty who has been mostly silent. “Where do you want to look?”

“How about the book area?” He asked. “I can see if I can find, uh” he stalled, trying to fish up a word.

“Manga, graphic novel, or comic book?” I supplied for him as I made my way there.

“Yes!” He pointed at me. “One of those.”

“Gotcha,” I said as we entered the alse, and I kneeled down for a second. “Here we are.”

He hopped down and browsed the books, weaving in between them, straightening them as he passed. He paused, before pushing one novel out of the way to drag out a graphic novel I didn’t see from my vantage point.

“That looks interesting.” I said, squatting down. “May I look?”

“Sure!” Champ said, seemingly vibrating with excitement. Picking up the book, I recognize the iconic figure of Spiderman perched on the side of a building. 

“Spidy,” I smiled, sitting down. “He’s one of my favorite superheros.”

“Really?!” Champ asked, getting onto my lap. “What are some other superheros you like?”

“Well, I’ll have to say I’m biased to Marvel.” I laughed. “But I’ve loved Spiderman since I was little. I’d say my next long lived favorite is Batman.” 

“Wow!” He said, eyes shining. 

“Anyway,” I grunted, standing up, catching the bitty in my hand, setting him on my shoulder. “Lets get Drizzle, then go get some ice cream before one.”

“Ice cream!” Champ exclaimed as we made our way back to Drizzle, finding him in a self made nest of blankets. “You hear that Drizzle? We’re getting ice cream!”

‘I don’t think I’ve had that’ he signed, tilting his head in confusion. 

“Well, we’ll have to fix that,” I chuckled, scooping him up and placing him on my head. 

We bought Champ’s book and headed out, driving away. I glanced over to the seat where Champ was showing Drizzle the graphic novel, smiling. We all were smiling. I drove into the parking lot of an ice cream parlour and got out, picking up my bitties.

I walked into the building and got into the line. Champ and Drizzle were looking at the cookies in the display case on top of the counter as I consulted the menu above.

“Hello, welcome to Rolf’s and Duff’s.” A lady said as we walked up to the counter. “What would you like?”

“Guys,” I asked, looking at them on my shoulder, “What flavours do you want?”

“Can I have a Fudge swirl?” Champ asked.

‘I’d like a vanilla’ Drizzle signed. The lady nodded, knowing sign language. 

“And I would like a hamburger, ketchup only, a medium of fries, and some Chocolate ice cream.” I said.

“Okay,” She said, punching the order into her register. “I will get right on that. Would you like the ice cream now while you wait for the rest of your food?”

“Yes please.” I said, nodding. 

She smiled as she skillfully took out three bowls, and scooped out one scoop into each bowl, one of each flavor before pushing them forwards. “Everything is $12.32.”

“Okay,” I said, pulling out the money. I handed her the bills, collected the change and receipt, and took the ice cream to a table, where Champ and Drizzle got onto the table as I placed the bowls down.

“Let me get some spoons.” I said, walking over to where there was a soda fountain. I picked up some spoons and some napkins, and came back over to where I saw Drizzle pinching his ice cream and eating it.

“Lucky I thought of napkins.” I said as I placed everything down. Drizzle looked a little ashamed as he wiped his claws on the napkin.

Champ had moved the bowls into a triangle, and was now moving the napkins and spoons meticulously next to the bowls. I smiled a little at that as I dug in, tasting the in shop made ice cream.

‘I think I like ice cream’ Drizzle said, humming. 

“It’s awesome, isn’t it?” Champ asked before shoving some more in his face.

“Not too fast,” I said, touching his back. “You don’t want to get brainfreeze.”

‘What’s brain freeze?’ the dewdrop set down his spoon to sign.

“It’s when someone eats something cold too fast, and makes their head hurt.” I explained. “It still works with monsters and bitties, even though they have no brain.”

“The ice cream is punishing us!” Champ said, jokingly. “It doesn’t want us to eat it!”

“That’s one theory.” I laughed. 

We sat eating our ice cream for a few more minutes. Soon, though, they finished their servings and started to poke each other. 

“Order 12?” The lady from the counter called out. I stood up and went over, where the lady was with a kid and a skeleton.

“Thank you.” I said, taking the tray.

“No prob.” She said before she turned back to her friends.

I went back to our table, where my bitties started to chow down on the fries as I finished my ice cream before eating the hamburger. 

“Are heading home after this?” Champ said after swallowing.

“Yep.” I said, taking a drink of water I got. “We’ve got to clean up a little to help with the installation.”

Champ stuffed his last fry into his face, wiped his hands on the napkin, swallowed, and looked up at me. “I’m ready!”

‘Me too,’ Drizzle said, wiping his face with the paper.

“Okay.” I said, wrapping up my hamburger to bring it with me. “Let’s go.”

The two bitties got onto my shoulders as I cleaned up, throwing away our trash, before refilling my water and bringing my leftovers to the car.

We drove home, where Dizzle was explaining to Champ how great the ice cream tasted, and he wouldn’t mind having it again. 

We got home, and I went straight to the kitchen to set down the leftovers as Champ started to tidy up the living room. After the couch was clean, he went over to the bookshelf to fuss at how Drizzle was tidying up the books.

“The nonfiction should sit on this shelf. The fantasy books should go over here. Yes, I know there’s a lot of fantasy. Fine, they can have their own shelf. This shelf should be for mangas, comics, and graphic novels. No! That’s a manga. Don’t put it with the graphic novels. Yes right there. No, that’s mine. It should go on the next shelf. Yes there’s only one. I’m thinking of the future. The other side of that shelf can be yours.”

I saw Drizzle shake his head at Champ’s antics as he climbed down to the bottom shelf to set the newest book in it. 

“How’s it going?” I asked, coming over from the corner the tank was going to go.

“It’s going great!” Champ said, turning from where he was arranging books to look at me. 

“That's good.” I said, right before a knock on the door. I went over to open it while Champ looked at the clock.

“They’re early.” He pouted.

“That doesn’t matter.” I said as I swung the door open. “Hey guys!”

“This the Montgomery house?” The man standing there asked.

“You got it!”

“Thank goodness.” The woman sighed. She then leans forward to mock whisper. “Nate went up to two wrong houses.”

“Not my fault!” He cried. “You know I’m bad at directions.”

I laughed. “Getting to business,” I showed them the empty corner near the TV. “That’s where we’ll be putting the tank in.”

“Oh good, you cleaned up.” The lady said as Nate went over to do some measurements. “Do you know how many people order an installation and don’t bother to clean up beforehand?”

“That sounds horrible!” Champ cried out from the bookshelf. 

“Oh wow! You have a bitty!” She squealed. Then she saw Drizzle. “Two! Oh,” She started to fan herself. “MY heart.” Can I pet you guys?”

Drizzle signed a no, as Champ nodded. “I’m not a dog, but sure!”

The lady, (I haven’t gotten her name yet) reached out a finger to trail across Champ’s head, him beaming all the while. 

“Thank you so much!” She said, drawing back. “What are your names?”

“I’m Champ, and this is Drizzle.” The poppy siad, gesturing. 

“I’m Molly,” She said. “And that’s my older brother Nate.”

“You don’t need to introduce ourselves to our client every time.” Nate said, coming up. He then turned to me. “It seems like everything’s fine. We’ll get started when you’re ready.”

“You can do it now.” I said, waving my hand. “Just tell us if we’re in your way.”

Nate tipped his baseball hat as he grabbed Molly’s arm and tugged her back to the truck to get the tank.

I moved the coffee table a little, unsure if the tank could squeeze by, even though Nate probably measured it and made sure there was enough room. Then I sat on the couch, and my two bitties rushed across the pathway to sit next to me right before the two siblings came through with the tank.

There was no trouble getting it over into the corner, but as they started setting it up, a familiar voice spoke up.

“What is going on here?” Anna asked, standing in the open doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno why Molly and Nate popped up. Totally were unexpected. I was planning on having faceless install people, but these two decided to gain personalities.
> 
> On another note, I'm going to try to post a chapter every week on Sunday, whether this fic or a different fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is @IconicAnemone


End file.
